Sold
by ANNIEtheFRAZZLED
Summary: COMPLETE: Luke wants to sell his diner, but what will his thoughts be when Lorelai tells him why she really dosent want him to sell it.LL by end, Chapter 8 is now up! Review Because I am planning on writing a sequel and I need ideas Rated T for safety
1. The Truth

Lorelai didn't believe what she saw when she first stood in front of Luke's diner. There must be some mistake, she thought, this couldn't be happening. But it unfortunately was. "Going out of business. Closing November 29th" The sign read. It was November 21st.

How could, Luke's go out of business? It was always packed. And Luke was her friend. He couldn't do this to everyone!

Lorelai entered the diner with a face of confusion. She was no longer hungry. She just felt sick, but took a seat at the counter.

" What's wrong?" Luke asked as he poured coffee into a cup and handed it to Lorelai.

She was still unable to speak.

So she waited…

"Come on, why are you so damn upset? He asked

"How could you do this?!" she finally spoke. "What about Kirk?"

"What?" Luke said confused

" Kirk is in here every day. Without this place he would be lost!"

" Lorelai…."

" And what about that couple over there. I see them in here at least once a week. Where could they get their coffee without you!?"

" Lorelai…"

"Did Taylor put you up to this?"

"LORELAI!" she shouted.

Tears began to fill her eyes. "What about me?"

There was an awkward silence throughout the diner. Luke looked at Lorelai confused and hurt. Her face matched his identically.

"It's for the best…" he began to whisper

" It is not! Luke! What would this town do without you and your diner. Everybody loves this place. I love this place."

Luke was hurt. " It's for the best, Lorelai. I have to go. I have to leave Star's hallow!

" But why?"

"There's not a need for me here. I'm practically useless."

"You aren't useless. You're useful!"

"As what? The weird man in the baseball cap who pours Lorelai Gilmore's coffee?"

"You're more then that!"

"Then what am I? "

"It doesn't matter. But you have to change your mind!"

"I can't. It's already sold it. I'll be gone in eight days."

"You sold this place? To who?"

"Taylor."

"Taylor? What does Taylor want with it?"

" I don't know, another bakery maybe, but he bought it for a high price."

"Luke. This town loves you. You can't leave."

"But I am"

"But Luke. I love you."

Luke's eyes were wide and a serious expression crossed his face. Tears poured down Lorelai's eyes, which were now red and puffy. She had said more then she had meant to. But it was true. The silence broke when the coffee cup Luke was holding shattered to the floor. Lorelai grabbed her bag and ran quickly out of the diner, which was soon to be a bakery.


	2. Guilt

Lorelai ran down the sidewalk, not knowing where she was headed to. She knew Stars Hallow too well, but she seemed lost in the blur of her tears. She cried of confusion and wondered what Luke would think of her now. But the selling of the diner was too unbearable to ignore. She sat down against the side of a building.

The diner had always been there forever. And even before it was Luke's diner, it was his father's hardware store. It was Luke's life.

Luke had lived in Stars Hallow his entire life, so why was he leaving now?

But then Lorelai phased back into reality as she looked down at her wedding ring. She was married to Chris, and she knew that, but she wasn't happy. She could never be happy with Chris. It took her until now to realize that.

I mean, she'd always love him. But never like that, she'd love him as Rory's father. She loved their past, the memories they shared. But it took a man in a plaid shirt to make her realize that she really didn't love him as she loved Luke.

Chris walked through the town alone. He needed a break from the indoors. He strutted down the sidewalk to see his woman sitting against the side of a building. As he walked closer he realized it was Lorelai.

"Hey…" he began to greet his wife but stopped when he saw her tears.

"What's wrong?" Silence followed. He reached out his hand to help her up and she took it. They began to walk back to their house.

Surprisingly Chris remained quiet on the way back, rather then interrogating her. Lorelai had stopped crying now, but her eyes were dark and mascara dripped down her face.

Her face remained emotionless until they passed Luke's. Time seemed to stop as she looked through the window and saw him at the counter. Her dark, squinting eyes met his confused ones met and stared deeply. Those few seconds seemed like forever, and it would have been if Chris hadn't pulled her away.

Now Lorelai's depression turned to guilt. She still had feelings for him after the breakup, after she got married. If that isn't guilt, what is?

The diner was now closed and Luke headed upstairs. He opened the door and almost jumped when he saw April, forgetting she was staying with him now. Before they left.

"Hi April" He greeted his daughter

"Hi" she replied and continued to read her book. Luke looked around his apartment. Most things were messily stacked in boxes, and whatever wasn't in a box was randomly thrown around the room.

But the calendar was still on the wall. It was November 21st and he was leaving for New Mexico in eight days. He started to wonder if it was the right thing to move to New Mexico. He had found a good deal on a small apartment near to where April and her mom were moving to. It seemed like the right thing to do, since April was the only person in the world who seemed to need him.

He would miss Stars Hallow, and Stars Hallow would miss him. But they would survive on their own. He was still worried about Lorelai though, and he needed to talk to her soon.


	3. Snowy Confessions

Lorelai woke up in the middle of the night. Did she smell it? Yes! She was sure of it now! She leaped out of her bed, and without disturbing Chris, opened the door to their room and hurried downstairs. She slipped her feet in the nearest shoes she could find, which happened to be a pair of old sneakers, and hurried outside. She stood on the street and looked up at the sky. It was snowing, the first snow of the season.

Winter was Lorelai's favorite season, she loved everything about it. Everything always seemed pure and right. She opened her mouth to taste the first snow, the fresh snow, the new snow.

"I knew I'd find you out here." Lorelai turned around to see Luke behind her. She was speechless.

"I heard it, I heard it and I knew it. I knew it was the first snow and I knew you'd be out here in it. Like you always are. Coatless. At least you remembered your shoes this time."

Lorelai now began to feel the winter's cold. Her guilt rose, but she was unable to open her mouth

"Look, Lorelai, we need to talk. Remember, at the diner today. I didn't really tell you the truth to why I'm moving. It's April. She and her mom will be leaving to live in New Mexico this weekend. I missed out on the first twelve years of April's life, and I'm not planning on missing out on the next twelve either. So I decided to move down there with them. Well not with them. I bought an apartment a few miles away, and she'll rotate from my house to her mother's. Lorelai, it's for the best. I just wanted to make sure we were all right before I left. You're my friend and I didn't want to forget you. Ever. And what you said at the diner today. Don't worry about it, I know you say things you don't really mean under pressure. I know you too well to take it too seriously. And Lorelai, you're married now. Chris is a pretty good guy. Your marriage was sudden, but the town will get used to it. Eventually. And I know they all expected us… but sometimes things don't always go as planned."

"Wow" Lorelai suddenly felt the urge to speak. "You pretty much make what I was going to say look like crap now. I mean, when did you become so understanding?! I was feeling very bad about all this, and then it snows and you're here in the middle of the night and tell me everything is going to be alright. I 'm so sorry I exploded on you at the diner. I didn't know."

"It's ok, Lor, I just wanted to keep our friendship."

"It's kept" Then Lorelai leaned forward and hugged him, as a friend. It made her feel safe, a feeling she should feel with Chris.

"What the hell are you doing with my wife?"

They both turned to the doorway of Lorelai's house to see Chris furiously standing in the doorway.

" I'll give you five second's to get your hands off her or I'm going out there and fighting you myself!"


	4. Mistakes

**_I'm so sorry it took so long to write this chapter, first I had writers block, and then I was tied up in school. _**

**_I hope you like it! _**

**_-Naomi!!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Make me!" Luke replied to Chris who stood scowling in the doorway. Lorelai backed away from Luke, afraid what Chris might do otherwise.

"Back off of my wife or you'll be in pain." Chris stomped forward angrily until he was facing Luke, looking him straight in his bloodshot eyes.

"You even try to hurt me and I'll **kill** you!" but with Chris's confident and overestimating personality he didn't believe him. Chris was the first to hit. He punched Luke right in the jawbone, leaving a large bruise. Luke pushed Chris down to the dewy grass. He landed with a deep thud but got right back on to his feet. Lorelai tried to stop the fight, but had no success. Then everything went dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Lorelai?" said a familiar voice. "Lorelai, wake up!"

"Luke!" what are you doing here? Wait, where am I?"

Lorelai looked around. She sat up and realized she was lying in a pile of snow on her front lawn. She sat up, freezing cold, and started shivering.

"Here…" Luke said as he handed Lorelai his coat. "Take this, I'm not cold. Come with me." He reached out his hand to help her off the ground. She took it firmly and stood on her feet. She took the coat and swung it over her freezing body. She followed him over to his truck and sat down in the passenger's seat.

"Where are you taking me and wherever it is, it better have coffee." Lorelai said impatiently.

"It doesn't, so that's why I brought you this." He said as he handed her a cup of coffee."

"Aw! My hero! You have reunited me with Life's greatest pleasure!" Luke backed out of her driveway and started to drive down the road.

"Luke this isn't funny! Where are you taking me, I want to know now! And where is Chris? And the fight? And… stop the car! You're kidnapping me, aren't you, and you bribed me with coffee!"

"Lorelai, calm down! Trust me, you need to see this" Luke said as he pulled into the police station parking lot.

"Is this a joke?" Lorelai said nervously, attempting to hide her fear. Luke ignored her and pulled into the empty lot.

" You go in…" Luke said expressionlessly "I'll stay here, it's for the best." Lorelai carefully slid out of the warm car and into the cold. Slamming the car door, she walked though the parking lot and entered the small police station. Lorelai remained unaware of what she would see next.

­­­­­­­­

­­­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Lore, I messed up, can't up just forgive me." Chris exclaimed, clutching the bars of the jail cell. Lorelai remained in a rare, solemn state. " It wasn't that serious, I just got into a severe fight with that diner guy and ended up leaving."

"Chris, that isn't what happened" Lorelai yelled, keeping a safe distance away from him. " You started the fight by accusing him of doing something he didn't do, then you ran off and got drunk, was caught speeding, and went to jail! Chris, If that's not serious, then I don't know what is!"

"You really think I'm the bad guy, don't you!" Chris screamed " But that diner guy, he was with you, Lore, but I'm your husband! Not him! Lore, you have to forgive me, it was all because I wanted to protect you!

"Chris, Luke is my friend, and you're just going to have to accept that!" and with that Lorelai stomped out of the police department.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes watery, Lorelai silently entered the car, in which Luke sat patiently. There was complete silence, which rarely happened with Lorelai.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Luke questioned. Lorelai nodded and Luke began to back out of the parking lot. As they entered Stars Hallow, Luke could see sirens up ahead. At least five police cars lined up in front of the diner.

"What the hell?" Luke whispered as he examined the scene from the car window

"What's going on,?" Lorelai asked curiously. A police man neared Luke's car and impatiently waited outside. Rolling down the window, Luke curiously studied the man in uniform.

"Are you Luke Danes?" the Policeman asked him

"Yeah…" Luke said, afraid to admit his identity

" Then you've going have to come with me, I have to show you the damage."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was chapter four, I hope you liked it, I have a vauge idea of what comes next but I'm open to anything! Please reveiw and tell me what you want to see!

PLease review, or I'll end the story!!!


	5. Poor Luke

Ok, for all the readers who got confused by last chapter, here is a summery of what happened: Luke and Chris got into a fight, and Chris ended up in jail. Lorelai is mad at Chris and doesn't understand why he hates Luke so much. When Luke drove her home from the police station, he passes the diner, which is surrounded by police cars. A policeman stops him and tells him to see the damage.

Sorry if you got confused

I'll try to update more often

Luke and Lorelai followed the police man though the chaos surrounding the diner. The glass to door had been smashed open and lay scattered across the entrance. The diner was a disaster. Tables and chairs had been tossed aggressively around and room and all kinds of ingredients had been completely destroyed. The walls were a splattered mess and were dented and ruined. A terrible odor surrounded them. It was dangerous just to stand still in the room, and would take weeks to repair all the damage. Luke stood silently, studying the disaster.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai said covering her mouth.

Panicking, Luke finally was able to speak. "What am I suppose to do! My diner's a wreck, I have no where to stay, Hell-knows-when I'll be able to start working again and how much is this going to cost? Will insurance be able to cover all of this? I'm moving in six days! Oh god, what if Taylor won't buy it now! What if I have to stay in Stars Hallow and I never see April again and…"

"Luke, calm down. We'll try to figure all this out. Just take a deep breath, in and out." Lorelai said soothingly

"We still don't know who created this mess but…" The Policeman began to say, but Luke cut him off.

" Oh, I know who did all of this! I defiantly know who did this! And when I go get Chris, he'll wish he was never born!"

"Are you sure it was Chris who did it?" Lorelai said, trying to stick up for Chris, but then remembering what a jerk he was, she stopped.

"Lorelai, you know it was Chris, and I'm glad that rats in jail!" Luke responded

The Policeman continued "Mr. Danes, I'm afraid you're going to have to move out of here for a few days. It would be dangerous to have you living upstairs while we are working to investigate down here. We don't know how bad the damage is, so it's just to keep you safe. It's for the best."

"Well where am I supposed to stay??" Luke questioned as his voice overpowered the policeman's.

"Well, a hotel is one option but…"

"You can stay at my house" Lorelai piped in. " I mean, Rory's in college and Chris… well, my point is that I've got extra space."

"Well… um…" Luke hesitated to answer. He wasn't sure what to say, because of the history they had, but he decided to take the offer anyway, since he desperately needed somewhere to stay "Sure, that sounds… good."

"I.. ok." Lorelai said, surprised he accepted her offer. " Well I guess then I'll go clean up at my house."

"Do you need me to drive you?" Luke offered.

"No, it's nice out now, I can walk." And with that Lorelai left the diner.

Lorelai continued down the street to her house, wandering down the snow-covered streets of Stars Hallow. She was thinking that it would be nice to have Luke around, she missed him. She reached her house when Babette (A/N I have no idea how to spell Babette, Lorelai's neighbor, so don't criticize me if I spell it wrong) rushed out of her house.

"Hello sweetie. Is Luke okay?" Babette asked worriedly.

"Um, yeah, Luke's fine, as far as I know… why wouldn't he be fine?" Lorelai said kind of nervously.

"Why, thought you knew… Luke and Chris got into a fight last night"

"I knew that, Babette, but it was just a small fight, night." Lorelai became worried."

"Oh know, sweetie, the fight went a long time, it woke me and some of the other neighbors up. I came outside to see what all that clatter was and I found Luke on the ground. His shirt was ripped and there was a big gash across his chest. I offered to help him out, but he is so stubborn and refused my offer."

"What? Luke's hurt?" Lorelai said, eyes widening

"Yeah, and it seemed serious too. He should probably see a doctor or something." Babette continued "Sorry, sweetie, but have to go know. Make sure to tell Luke I said hi, what a man!"

"Thanks Babette," Lorelai said as Babette walked away.

Lorelai stood standing in the middle of her front yard. Her life was a wreck now. Rory, who was a hardworking Yale student, was usually too busy to call. Her husband, though she wished he wasn't, was in jail. And Luke, the only man she really loved, was badly injured and his home and business were destroyed.

Then Luke pulled up in his pick-up truck.

There is was, chapter five, I'm kind of running out of ideas so PLEASE review and tell me what you want to see in future chapters. If I don't get many reviews, I'm going to stop writing this, so PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS STORY!


	6. Problems

Thanks for the reviews and the "constructive criticism" and I have decided to continue the story. But one thing: Until the end of February I will be busy, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to write as often, but I'll try my best. Worse, I'll be missing all the new GG episodes… but anyway… I'll get back to the story…

**Lorelai stood standing in the middle of her front yard. Her life was a wreck now. Rory, who was a hardworking Yale student, was usually too busy to call. Her husband, though she wished he wasn't, was in jail. And Luke, the only man she really loved, was badly injured and his home and business were destroyed. **

**Then Luke pulled up in his pick-up truck. **

Luke parked his truck in Lorelai's driveway, slamming the car door he carried a small bag up to Lorelai, who was nervously swaying back and forth. Luke stood over Lorelai, looking into her sweet but pained eyes. In the awkwardness of the moment, it began to snow.

"So…" Lorelai said "Do you want… any coffee?"

"No thanks…" Luke said denying the offer

"Ok… well, I'm going to make some so why don't you come on in" Lorelai motioned toward the door and Luke followed her.

Lorelai headed toward the kitchen "Oh… um, Luke, you can set your bag down on the couch… you know where it is…?" Lorelai jammed the coffee machine plug into the wall, trying to make some coffee. It was uncomfortable for Lorelai to think of something to say when her injured ex-fiancé stood grimly in her living room.

"Luke…!" Lorelai finally gave in. "Are you ok?" she said, ignoring the coffee machine, and rushing over to Luke.

"Yes, Lorelai" Luke said, refusing to look Lorelai in the eye.

"Luke, Babette told me!"

"Told you…"

"Luke stop playing games with me! Babette told me you got seriously injured while you were fighting with Chris- and you refused to have help…"

"Lorelai, It's not that bad, I can take care of it on my own."

"Luke! How do you know that because Babette told me it was serious and when Babette says something is serious, it's serious!"

"Lorelai, I'm fine, I promise, now just get over it!"

"I sorry, Luke, I'm sorry that I care enough to try to help you when you're hurt. Is that what you want to hear from me?"

"No…"

"Then what do you want to hear?"

"Look, maybe this wasn't a good idea.."

"I'm beginning to think that myself!"

"Well, then I think I'll just leave!"

"Fine by me!"

"Good!" Luke grabbed his bag and stomped out the door.

Lorelai slammed the door behind him. "God! That man is so stubborn" And as Lorelai was about to sit lifelessly on the couch she heard a crash and immediately sprung to her feet. She followed the sound, outside to find Luke struggling to get up off the ground in the middle of her yard.

"Oh my god! Luke, are you ok?" Lorelai gasped at the contorted Luke lying in the snowy yard."

"Yes, Lorelai, I'm fine… but could you help me get up?" Luke stubbornly and emotionlessly responded.

Grabbing his hands, Lorelai pulled Luke up to his feet. "Luke, are you ok? What happened?"

"Oh, I just slipped… on some ice, you know it's pretty slippery out here… but I'm fine. I'll just be on my way now!" Luke freed himself from Lorelai's grasp and stumbled forward, slipping on the ice.

"Luke, come on, admit you need help! You can barely walk! Just come with me." And without waiting for Luke's response, she pulled him with her toward her house.

"Lorelai, I'm fine!" Luke said as Lorelai propped him up on her couch.

"You remind me of Rory when she was five." Lorelai said smiling as she sat down, sipping her coffee next to Luke,

"What?"

"oh yes… once when Rory was in Kindergarten she tripped when she on the playground at school and skinned her knee. She wore pants and pretended nothing happened because she didn't want to go to the doctor's. She finally gave in and told me what happened, after a stubborn fight,"

"Are you calling me stubborn?" Luke grimaced

"…said the stubborn man obstinately…"

"…teased the coffee-addicted, crazy lady who insists I get help…"

"…Only because you need it!" Lorelai began to become serious again. "Luke, I'm only going to be honest with you, Babette said that she was asleep last night and heard all this racket and discovered both of you were in a vicious fight. And when Chris ran off she said she found you struggling on the ground with a gash in your chest. And Luke I'm not saying any of this to bother you. I'm saying it because I'm scared that your hurt and you don't want to admit it and I can't handle that on top of everything."

"Ok," Luke said, sitting up straight on the couch."

"Ok, I won the lottery?" Lorelai smiled

"Ok I'll admit that… I might be kind of hurt."

"Well Luke, how bad is it?"

" I don't know. I didn't know what to do. It was a big gash, and once the bleeding stopped I didn't know what to so I wrapped it up as best I knew how and kind of hid it and tried to ignore it…"

"Luke! Is that how you solve all your problems, by hiding and ignoring them? You could seriously be hurt!" Luke began to unbutton his shirt to reveal a poorly bandaged gash striped across his chest. Silence followed and Lorelai was speechless, indulging in the pain Luke must be suffering from.

"Chris did that to you?!" Lorelai outburst with fury.

Luke solemnly stared down at the ground, his chest vibrated in and out in the pain of the gash, trying to bear the accident.

"Wait, I'll be right back." Lorelai said dashing back to the bathroom closet. She rummaged around until she discovered the gauze she'd been searching for. She rushed back into the living room to where Luke was sitting.

"Luke, please listen to me. You need to go to the hospital and get that taken care of. Until we get there, you should probably wrap in up in the gauze, to keep it sanitary."

"Ok" Luke agreed

"Ok? You're going to give in that easy?"

"It hurts"

"Badly?"

"Have you ever been attacked by a pack of hungry wild dogs, and then fallen out of a jet plane without a parachute?"

"Luke, I'm sorry but this is the best I can do." She said, beginning to wrap the gauze around his chest.

"Lorelai, you're going a great job" he said, looking up at her with his big eyes. "Everything with Chris, it must be really hard for you, I can't even imagine…"

"The pain I'm feeling?" Lorelai finished his sentence "The only pain I'm feeling is the regret of why I ever married Chris in the first place. I'm not in love with Chris, and I never was. I thought I was in love with Chris when I was a teenager, but I was wrong. Completely wrong. Completely and Totally wrong, I was in love of the memories Chris and I shared. The good times, the history, the past, nut I was never really in love with Chris. In fact, I never really knew what love was until I met you." With her arms around his Chest, Lorelai looked straight into Luke's eyes, and the pain was apparently lifted off his shoulders. Luke passionately stared back into Lorelai's longing eyes, embracing her tight. Lorelai didn't know what to do next, so she pulled away.

"You're moving in a week" Tears came to Lorelai's eyes and Luke nodded his head.

"I know" he said. "If Taylor still wants to buy the diner"

"But do you want to leave Stars Hollow?"

" Of course not, Lorelai, Stars Hollow is my home, It's always been, but I would give up everything to have April."

"I completely understand." Lorelai agreed

"It's not going to be easy to leave this place"

"That's the effect Stars Hollow gives to people, it's hard to leave."

"It's going to be hard to leave all the people too."

"Everyone has such personality, It's going to be hard to leave everyone."

"But one person in particular…"

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai smiled

"Because I'm madly in love with you"

Ok, that was a longer chapter… I'm sorry, not much action, but theres enough to go around, right

If you don't review then I'll stop writing!!!!!!!! ( Push the 'Submit Review' button ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	7. Kiss and Tell

Sorry it took a while to update, I am busy working on my other fanfic, first impressions, and I totally forgot about this one, but I promise I will try to update quicker now

I have also changed the rating to "T" because I've had some complaints about the rating.

--------------

Last time…

"You're moving in a week" Tears came to Lorelai's eyes and Luke nodded his head.

"I know" he said. "If Taylor still wants to buy the diner"

"But do you want to leave Stars Hollow?"

" Of course not, Lorelai, Stars Hollow is my home, It's always been, but I would give up everything to have April."

"I completely understand." Lorelai agreed

"It's not going to be easy to leave this place"

"That's the effect Stars Hollow gives to people, it's hard to leave."

"It's going to be hard to leave all the people too."

"Everyone has such personality, It's going to be hard to leave everyone."

"But one person in particular…"

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai smiled

"Because I'm madly in love with you"

----------------

Lorelai stared Luke straight into his eyes, he was in pain, form the gash across his chest, but he felt somewhat relieved to get that off his chest. Confused, Luke didn't know what to do next, silence followed between Luke and Lorelai, as memories cascaded through their heads. They shared a long, unforgettable past, but would they have a future?

"Luke, we should probably get you to the hospital" Lorelai said, slowly getting off the couch and grabbing her purse. Luke buttoned his shirt, grabbed his coat, and followed Lorelai out the front door. Lorelai led Luke over to her car, and they quickly got in.

"Thanks Lorelai" Luke quietly said as they backed up out of the driveway and headed down the road. Lorelai jolted to a stop a light.

"Sorry…" she said, placing her hand down, on top of Luke's. She was startled to see it there at first, and thought about moving her hand, but then just ended up resting it there and continued driving to the hospital.

Luckily, she easily found a parking space in the crowded lot. Luke wore a frown on his face, he hated everything about hospitals. The smell of the waiting room, the cheap pale green furniture, fake plants, and numerous fish tanks, but more then anything Luke hated to see sick people everywhere. Luke was a very healthy and clean person, but he always felt sick and dirty at hospitals. They entered the Emergency Room's waiting room, Once they notified that Luke needed to see a doctor, they sat down in Identical, green armchairs.

"Oh! Look there are magazines!" Lorelai said, trying to get Luke's mind off of the hospital's atmosphere. "_Look! Sport's Illustrated! People Magazine! National Geographic: Endangered Species Edition!_"

"Lorelai, I don't feel like reading about endangered species now, ok?"

"OK… then what do you want to do?"

"We need to talk about us…" Luke said, talking about the conversation Lorelai had been putting off

"Ok…:" Lorelai responded nervously "What about us?"

"Are we… anything more then friends, will we ever be again?"

"Luke…" Lorelai began to say "I just don't know right now. There is a lot more then that on my mind now. Luke, Chris is in jail, and I don't know what to do. And what about your diner and April and you're moving. Luke, I honestly like you and I've never stopped. I love you Luke, but I don't know if it's going to work out. You have April, she's your daughter Luke, and she should be your first priority. Not me, not anyone. Like Rory is my first priority, and will always love her more then anyone. And even though I hate Chris right now, he's still my husband, and he will be unless we get divorced. Luke, I'm just lost right now and I need a friend more then anyone, and that's all I want you to be for now." Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai.

"Everything is going to be alright" Luke whispered in her ear.

"Luke Danes?" A doctor questioned "We can see you now" Luke bravely stepped away from Lorelai and toward the doctor.

----------------

"Lorelai?" Luke questioned "You can wake up now." Lorelai sat up, she was still sitting curled up in the green chair in the waiting room.

"What? Did I fall asleep?" Lorelai questioned looking around "Wait? Do you go in yet? Did you get stitches?"

"15" Luke said with a grim expression "But it wasn't that bad. The doctor said I could leave now."

"Ok, that sounds good." Lorelai said, stretching as she got out of the chair, and then headed of to the car, with Luke at her side. "So didn't hurt at all?" Lorelai said in amazement as she unlocked the car door.

"Oh, it hurt a little bit, but after a couple minutes the pain pretty much went away." Luke smiled as he gloated.

"Oh look how brave Lukey is" Lorelai teased

"Stop! Now your just being childish."

"Hey! We all are on the inside"

"You are one crazy lady"

"Whatever Butch…" Lorelai laughed, and Luke just stared. "Ok, fine Luke, I'll stop. Let's get back home, it's been a long day. What time is it? Anyway"

"Almost five…" Luke responded, looking at the car's clock.

"Already? It has been a long day...You hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"We could order Chinese?" Lorelai suggested

"Ok" Luke agreed. They drove out of the parking lot and back to Lorelai's house

(A/N I do not know If Luke likes Chinese food, but in this case he does)

----------------

They Chinese was delivered over an hour after they ordered it. Lorelai turned on the TV and they ate Chinese on the couch. It was just like old times. Hours later they still sat dazed in front of the Television screen addicted to a show. Luke turned to Lorelai

"This had been fun" Luke said.

"Yeah, it has. Just like old times."

"Yeah…"

"This was really nice Luke, it was just what I needed to get my mind off of everything." Lorelai smiled

"Me too. I couldn't take the chaos anymore."

"A little piece of heaven in the hell we are living in now."

"Lorelai, I made my decision"

"About what?"

"About April, I decided I'm not going to let Anna take her. Well, I am, it's just that I'm going to ask if we can alternate. Like if I can have her for part of the summer, Christmas, and Spring Break."

"Luke, that sounds great, but are you sure Anna will let you?"

"It's worth a shot, and I think it's a great idea. Plus I could easily get the building back from Taylor, fix the damage and continue living here in Star's Hallow. Lorelai, I realized how much I love it here and that I can never leave this place. I love it here, and you made me realize that I can never leave,"

"Oh Luke! That's great! I'm do happy… I don't know what to say… I…" But Lorelai didn't have to say anything more because right at that moment Luke leaned in to kiss Lorelai. It was a deep, passionate kiss that lasted. Lorelai was so baffled by it she didn't know what to do but continue it. It was what she had wanted this entire time. Just then the front door swung open.

"Mom???" Rory called but realized her mom was on the couch… with Luke. Startled, Lorelai fell back off the couch, hitting her head on the coffee table. "Mom, what's going on here… were you and Luke… wait, where's dad….and.. you and Luke and…"

"Honey" Lorelai started to say to Rory, "We need to talk"

----------------

That was Chapter Seven! It's the longest so far and I hope you liked it, Please Review or ELSE!!!


	8. A Happy Ending for a Gilmore and a Danes

Hey, thanks for the reviews (though I didn't get very many…) But thank you anyway

Here's Chapter 8!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Last time…

"Oh Luke! That's great! I'm do happy… I don't know what to say… I…" But Lorelai didn't have to say anything more because right at that moment Luke leaned in to kiss Lorelai. It was a deep, passionate kiss that lasted. Lorelai was so baffled by it she didn't know what to do but continue it. It was what she had wanted this entire time. Just then the front door swung open.

"Mom???" Rory called but realized her mom was on the couch… with Luke. Startled, Lorelai fell back off the couch, hitting her head on the coffee table. "Mom, what's going on here… were you and Luke… wait, where's dad….and.. you and Luke and…"

"Honey" Lorelai started to say to Rory, "We need to talk"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lorelai led her daughter out of dark living room and into the kitchen. Rory tried to remain calm, but she was so confused she started to cry, and mascara ran down her pale cheeks.

"Mom! I can't believe you…" Rory barely gasped behind her tears "You are married to dad now, and I can't believe you'd cheat on him! I thought Luke and You were broken up… for good, but look at yourself! You… and Luke and…" Rory caught up with herself.

"Rory, sweetie, there's something important I have to tell you… and I'm not sure how to say it…" Lorelai took a deep breath "Rory, your father is in jail. He got into a fight with Luke last night, ended up getting drunk, and trashing Luke's diner. We're getting divorced as soon as I get an attorney."

Rory wasn't sure how to react to the news. It was too much to swallow at once, "So… dad's in jail… and you're getting divorced... ?" She said, repeating what she had just heard.

"Yes, Rory, it's hard to understand, but I just don't love Chris, and I realized I never have. I still have feelings for Luke." Rory wiped the tears from her cheeks. And a smile spread across her face.

"Well I have some news for you, it will completely make you forget all of this." Rory said with a wide grin on her face. She ran out of the house before Lorelai had a chance to respond. Luke walked into the kitchen, where Lorelai was standing.

"What's going on?" he asked confused

"I have no idea… Lorelai responded; Rory returned momentarily, with Logan at her side. The both wore giant smiles across their faces.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Logan whispered to Rory. Luke and Lorelai just looked blankly at each other.

"I will…" Rory responded, but then looked straight into her mother's eyes. "Mom, Luke, Logan and I are engaged…" Lorelai just stared blankly at her overly-excited daughter

"What?" Lorelai responded

"…we're getting married!" Rory squealed with joy, squeezing Logan's hand tightly. Their enthusiastic smiled outshined Lorelai's confused and surprised expression.

"Well, congratulations…" Luke said, smiling at the engaged couple. Lorelai stared.

"So mom, what do you think?" Rory said, worried what her mother would think.

"Oh yeah, um, congrats!" Lorelai said with half the enthusiasm of Luke.

"Thanks mom. We're going to go tell Lane, I also wanted dad to know…" Rory said frowning "But I guess it will have to wait. Bye Mom, Bye… Luke."

"Bye Rory" Luke motioned good-bye to the happy couple leaving. Rory closed the door, with a small slam, and they drove away to Lane's.

"Lorelai? That's all you had to say? Rory, your daughter, your best friend, and all you had to say to her was a small, worthless congrats?" Luke looked coldly at Lorelai.

"I'm sorry Luke, it's just all happening too fast. I didn't even realize how serious their relationship was getting. I was just surprised… that's all…"

"Are you ok with them getting married…"

"It's just that… Logan is nice, but they have an up-down relationship. One week, they are so close, and the next their in a big fight.. And all of his business trip things… I just don't know if their marriage is going to last…"

"You don't want Rory to make the same mistake you made with Chris…" Lorelai nodded to Luke. "..but Rory has good judgment. Just give Logan a chance, who knows, you might be surprised…" Luke finished his speech.

Lorelai leaned in to hug Luke. "Thanks Luke… I'm really glad you're here, when I need you most." Lorelai remained in Luke's arms

"I'll always be here for you, Lorelai. Always." Luke held her tighter. "You should probably get to sleep. It's late and you've had a long day."

"You're right, thanks Luke, and goodnight." Lorelai said hugging him a little longer before heading upstairs to sleep. But she once she had headed up the stairs she turned around quickly and headed back down.

"I love you, Luke." She said, straight and seriously, before she disappeared back upstairs.

Luke just stood there, with a warm feeling throughout him, and he felt warm in the freezing house. In fact, he felt better then ever before, like he was capable of anything. He felt safe and secure, he felt warm, he felt important. Lorelai Gilmore did that to people; she made them feel good about themselves. And that was how Luke felt right now, on top of the world. He would be with Lorelai, again, something he had always wanted since her met her. Luke Danes would finally have to happy ending he wanted. The happy ending he deserved, they deserved. Smiling, Luke inhaled the warm feeling. Quietly, he whispered " I love you too Lorelai." And even though it was so quiet, and it was almost impossible for Lorelai to hear it, he was sure she did.

Lorelai sat on her bed, staring at her frazzled reflection in the mirror. She had just told Luke the truth; and even though she had heard it from her before, this was different. She really did love Luke, and Luke loved her, she just could feel it. Warm vibes flowed throughout her body. She felt safe with Luke, like he would always protect her.. She felt warm in the cold of the night, and she felt like she was felt important. But most of all she felt loved. She finally knew what it was like to truly love someone. And even thought they had had problems in their relationship, everything was fixed now. Lorelai realized she was being a hypocrite; she hadn't given enough credit to Rory and Logan's relationship. No body was perfect. And it took a man flipping burgers in a plaid shirt and a baseball cap to make Lorelai Gilmore Realize that. Everyone had mistakes; herself, Rory, Logan, Chris, and even Luke had flaws. But Lorelai felt almost flawless with Luke. Because Luke Danes did that to people.

Fin

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, there you have it, Sold is officially over. I really didn't have intentions for ending it right there, but I have decided to write a sequel to it. I'm not sure what it will be called yet. But PLEASE(!) Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to hear what you want it the sequel!!!!! Or else I won't write it because I NEED ideas BADLY. SO whoever you are, Push the little purple box to review. Come on, don't be Afraid!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Push the Review Button!!!!!!!! NOW!


End file.
